<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice To Meet You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213042">Nice To Meet You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N finds a number at a bar and calls in, unaware that it is Doctor Spencer Reid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice To Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing at your phone, you were surprised to find that it was already 1:34 AM. How had your friends distracted you enough to have you stay out this late? </p><p>You shoved your way to the bar and tried to order a drink over the pulsating music filling the club.</p><p>“Aw, come on, mama,” you could hear a man next to you sweet-talking one of your friends, “he’s six-foot-one and can tell you more interesting facts than you’d ever learn yourself. Plus he’s got three PhDs. Tell me that doesn’t get you goin’.”</p><p>Your friend scoffed and dropped a napkin onto the bar. Ten neatly scrawled digits written across the bottom. Without thinking, you picked up the napkin, looked it over, and slipped it into your pocket.</p><p>“No thanks, honey,” your friend said, “But, I wouldn’t be opposed to <em> you </em> buying me a drink.”</p><p>And suddenly, she and the man were on the dance floor, leaving you alone yet again.</p><p>You supposed it was about time to turn in, shooting a quick text to your friend and catching a cab back to your apartment.</p><p>As you got in bed, not bothering to change out of your club outfit, you felt the lump in your pocket that held the phone number.</p><p>As much as you despised technology, you had finally gotten the hang of saving phone numbers into your phone. That and telling the time was the only thing it was good for anyway.</p><p>So it wasn’t too much of a surprise when your hands automatically typed in the number and pressed call.</p><p>What <em> was </em> a surprise, was the nervous voice on the other end answering on the second ring.</p><p>“H-hello?” </p><p>It was a man. His voice was scratchy and low like he’d been asleep.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Do you need me to come in?” there was rustling on the other end like he was getting out of bed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He went silent, seemingly realizing that you weren’t who he thought you were.</p><p>“Who is this?”</p><p>For some reason, you found yourself smiling at the way he asked.</p><p>“Who is <em> this? </em>”</p><p>Your answer seemed to have shocked him judging by the noise of him opening and closing his mouth a few times.</p><p>“I’m, uh, certainly not going to give my name to a stranger on the phone who won’t tell me theirs.”</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>“Fair enough. I got your number at a bar. I thought I’d.. call . . . And I’m just realizing how weird this is.”</p><p>In your defense, he did chuckle softly.</p><p>“No, no. It’s interesting. I don’t really meet a lot of new people so, um. Wait. Did the number happen to be written on a napkin? Perhaps given to you by a suave asshat named Derek?”</p><p>You giggled into the phone, pleased to hear he was enjoying the conversation.</p><p>“Napkin yes. Derek? No clue. I don’t really talk to people at bars.”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t really <em> go </em> to bars.”</p><p>“Seriously? Then how do I have your number?”</p><p>He cleared his throat harshly.</p><p>“I, ahem, I was telling my friend Derek about how I don’t really, um . . . <em> get </em> girls and he bet me he could find at least one woman who’d be . . . interested.” </p><p>You laughed, charmed by the way he stuttered.</p><p>“Ah, that makes sense. I was with my friend and she, uh, dropped the napkin. Although, I will say, you do have adorable handwriting.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Yes, thank-thank you. You have a nice voice. It’s calming. I mean, people tend to be about sixteen percent more attracted to nice voices. Not that I’m attracted to you. I mean! Not that you aren’t um. Actually I don’t know what you look like so I can’t really . . . um.”</p><p>A surge of boldness ran through you and in that moment, at 2:16 in the morning, you made a decision.</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“Want to what?”</p><p>“Know what I look like?”</p><p>He stuttered on the other end, unsure what you were saying.</p><p>Before he could say anything else, you hung up, texted your address to him, and jumped in the shower.</p><p>Only when the warm water hit your skin did you realize the weight of what you’d just done. You’d just texted your home address to a complete stranger whose name you didn’t even know.</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>Were you in danger? Jesus. You jumped out of the shower and ran to your phone, suddenly much more awake.</p><p>“I should call the cops, right?” you muttered to yourself, throwing on a bathrobe. “I should! Right?”</p><p>But the knock at the door snapped you out of your downward spiral.</p><p>You had two options. Call the police. Or open the door.</p><p>Your hand found the doorknob faster than you’d like to admit, throwing open the front door and being hit by the sight of the man in front of you.</p><p>True to what the man at the bar said, he was tall. But that wasn’t what struck you. He was wearing a pale blue set of pajamas and old sneakers on his feet. His fluffy hair was rumpled from sleep but his eyes were wide open.</p><p>You suddenly remembered your own state of disarray: hair wet from the shower, no makeup, and only wearing a bathrobe.</p><p>“I—“ he started to speak, unsure of what to say. Understandably so; this was a very unlikely situation.</p><p>You reached out to him, hand sneaking around the lapel of his pajama top and pulling him into your apartment and leading him towards the bedroom.</p><p>His eyes were blown wide, watching you intently, letting you take charge of the situation.</p><p>So you did. Pushing him so he sat down on your bed and standing between his legs. He didn’t move. Just stared nervously, maintaining eye contact.</p><p>After he didn’t make any move, you gently grasped his hands, leading them up to the tie of your robe, placing them there.</p><p>He took the hint, quicker than you expected, and got to work untying the knot. The moment he did, you started to unbutton his pajamas, pushing the top back off his torso, revealing a smooth, tough chest that you could run your hands over for hours.</p><p>He’d untied your robe, but his hands were now nervously hovering over the opening.</p><p>You climbed into his lap, resting your arms on his shoulders and leaning in to whisper in his ear. You recalled something his friend at the bar had said.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? <em> Doctor </em>.”</p><p>A soft moan escaped his lips at the name, pulling you closer, hands tight around your hips.</p><p>Intrigued, you continued.</p><p>“Oh? You like it when I call you that, doctor?”</p><p>Suddenly, you were on your back, hands pinned above your head. He had flipped you over, now laying between your legs, you could feel his growing erection pressed up against you.</p><p>A dark look flickered across his eyes, quickly replaced by one of worry. He removed his hands from yours and started to sit up, presumably to apologize for getting rough. You weren’t having that.</p><p>You quickly flipped the two of you so you were straddling him, gently grinding against his growing bulge.</p><p>The look in his eyes did horrible things to you and you couldn’t stand another second without his lips against yours.</p><p>The kiss was hot and fueled by the danger of the circumstance, you being at the mercy of this utter stranger that, for some reason, you trusted completely.</p><p>You pulled back, panting heavily and running your hands up and down his chest. His hands were placed softly against your back, lightly stroking through your robe.</p><p>“Take it off,” you growled into his ear.</p><p>That seemed to be the last straw, for he flipped you over again, ripping your robe off and throwing it across the room, pulling his pajama pants down and grinding painfully slowly against you.</p><p>“Is this what you want?” his voice was low and scratchy like it had been on the phone but there was more to it now. There was something you couldn’t place in his eyes. The words sent a chill through you, making you dig your nails into his back, pulling him against you.</p><p>“Not quite,” you muttered against his ear, digging through your bedside drawer and pushing him away. He took the lead, shedding his underwear, grabbing the condom and rolling it on. </p><p>Now, with him on top of you, cock gently pressing against your entrance, not quite pushing in yet, you realized that what you’d seen in his eyes wasn’t worry. It was care.</p><p>When he spoke, it was gentle, light.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>A warm surge went through you at the question. He was genuinely concerned about how you felt.</p><p>You smiled gently at him, and he smiled back, a hint of worry remaining in his expression.</p><p>Rather than answer aloud, you hooked your legs around his back and pulled him into you.</p><p>His face lit up, mouth forming an O as he moaned softly, eyebrows furrowing as he plunged into your tight heat.</p><p>He was considerably bigger than you’d expected, going off his slight stature. The sensation was very new. You hadn’t been with anyone in a while and you gasped quite loudly as the two of you adjusted to the feeling.</p><p>After a moment, he started fidgeting, eager to move.</p><p>You released your grip with your legs, allowing more room for movement. The second you did, he began to thrust, slow at first, almost teasingly. He was soon spurred on by the volume and intensity of your moans, probably also from you being so close to his ear.</p><p>A wave of pleasure suddenly shocked you as he hit just the right spot, resulting in a strange squeak coming from your mouth.</p><p>His eyes went wild and suddenly his hand was at your throat, squeezing the sides every so gently.</p><p>You felt your eyes roll back, overwhelmed by the sensation. His hand snapped away quickly and he froze.</p><p>“Shit. . . I’m so sorry . . . I—I didn’t mean—“</p><p>But you simply grabbed his hand and placed it back on your neck, softly squeezing his fingers and giving a little nod.</p><p>It took him a moment to get the hint, but when he did, he really went for it. Pounding into you, biting down on your clavicle, and making the blood rush to your head — amongst other places.</p><p>You had to force yourself to move your hands from where they were clawing at his lower back. You pulled his shoulders forward and bit his earlobe, causing his movements to stutter.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. . . . I don’t know how long. . . .”</p><p>“It’s okay,” you reassured him, slipping a hand down between you and rubbing your clit, increasing the feeling tenfold.</p><p>Your moans quickly became louder, only making him pound harder. Surely the headboard was banging against the wall. The neighbors would for sure complain.</p><p>Suddenly, the hand on your throat flew to your ankle, gripping it tightly and swinging your leg up over his shoulder. The angle was now just right and he hit the spot inside you each time he thrust in, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“Oh, god. Yes. Ohhhhh . . .” you rubbed furiously, on the verge of your orgasm. “I’m gonna—“</p><p>“Me too,” his voice was so sweet and still so dirty.</p><p>An unexpected idea washed over you.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>His eyes snapped open, startling you with the haze over his pupils. Although you were sure if someone held a mirror to you right now, you’d look pretty much the same.</p><p>Almost the instant your eyes met, you felt the knot in your stomach snap, sending waves and waves of pleasure through you as you tightened around your partner.</p><p>He could definitely feel you coming, eyebrows furrowing and speeding up his thrusts so they were now shallow and quick, just enough to get him off. Which he did very shortly after you, hand snaking around your throat and pushing you down onto his cock as he came.</p><p>He grunted on the last thrust, using every ounce of his strength not to collapse on top of you.</p><p>Your voice froze in your throat as he pulled out, discarding the condom and plopping down next to you, breathing heavily.</p><p>Somehow, your post-coital brain started to rush with the guilt of what you’d just done. You didn’t know this man in the slightest.</p><p>“I don’t even know your name,” you whispered to the ceiling, staring at the little popcorn-like bumps.</p><p>He turned on his side, lightly running a finger along your jaw in a way that was far too sweet for a one-night stand.</p><p>You turned to look at him. His eyes were much lighter now. You could see small flecks of green behind them.</p><p>“My name’s Spencer.”</p><p>A smile lit up your face, prompting one from him in turn.</p><p>“I’m Y/N.”</p><p>He blushed, holding out his hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Y/N.”</p><p>You took his hand, shaking it firmly and beaming at him.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Spencer.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>